Kokoro no Naka e
by Maria-baka-chan
Summary: O que Hinata ira fazer ao ver Naruto saindo da vila? [NaruxHina] !COMPLETA!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e essa fanfic não foi feita com qualquer tipo de fim lucrativo.

**N/A.: **Waaaa! Yo, Minna san do meu kokoro o

Cá estou, com a segunda edição da minha primeira fic NaruHina **capota** porque a 1ª estava quase "intendivel" e "perdivel" para os olhos .. Embora eu não tenha mudado muita coisa, eh bom ler, sabe? XDDD

Aliás, eu evolui muito como escritora... acho eu... .. quer dizer, espero XD

**Originalmente:** A fic era para ser uma song, com a Música Mou Sukoshi, da Saori Atsumi, END de Midori no Hibi.. maaas... não deu certo. Tenho outro porjeto pra ela 8D feliz Alias, era pra ser bem deprimente, essa fic... mas, como "boa" escritora que sou, não fiz porcaria deprimente nenhuma XD porém, meu ago ainda está inflado, por causa do feliz comentaria da minha professora de LPT (Leitura e Interpretação de Texto) no começo do ano o : "Gostei do seu jeito de escrever D (não, ela não fez uma cara feliz, porque ela parecia estressada... .. Quando eu postei a primeira vez, a fic foi dividida em 3 partes. Por eu não ter mais o que fazer. Como essa divisão ficou um tanto quanto (só um tanto quanto) estranho, e infeliz, com pouca história por capitulo, eu decidi juntar tudo v).

Chega de enrolação! Para a fic! Ò.o//// 

Kissuss!!! X

**Kokoro no Naka e**

- Hinata-sama! Vai sair?

- Hai!

- Tome cuidado. Parece que vai cair uma tempestade daqui a pouco.

- Ok, Neji-niisan

Ainda era meio dia em Konoha, mas com as nuvens escuras no céu aparentava que eram 8 da noite. Porém, Hinata não ligava para isso. Até gostava do escuro. O problema é que tinha uma mal(ou é mau?) pressentimento, não havia aguentado ficar em casa.

Sem que percebesse, foi parar na saída da vila, e lembrou o motivo de seu mau pressentimento.

- Na...Naruto-kun... – a Hyuuga sussurou para si mesma quando viu 4 pessoas paradas na saída.

Ele estava deixando Konoha de novo. Mas dessa vez, Hinata não tinha certeza de que voltaria.

- NARUTO-KUN! – com toda a coragem que tinha naquele momento o chamou. Viu o loiro se virando, e exclamando um "Ah, Hinata-chan " (N/A.: Sorriso 100 Naruto o)

- Eu preciso... eu preciso falar uma coisa antes que você vá embora...

- Eto... Kakashi sensei... – Hinata ouviu o Uzumaki falar, certamente para pedir alguma coisa ao sensei

- Yare Yare... u.u Ok, Naruto.

- Alcanço vocês depois! - gritou ao ver seu time se distanciar – Hai, Hinata-chan! – perguntou, se aproximando da Hyuuga. Podia estar todo sorriso com Hinata, gostava de estar com ela, o fazia esquecer da maioria de seus problemas, mas estava aflito por dentro. Por acaso... ela estava prestes a chorar?

- Você... Você vai atrás do Sasuke-kun... né? – perguntou , ainda se esforçando para que as palavras saíssem. Sem que o loiro pudesse responder, ela continuou. – tem uma coisa muito importante que você precisa saber...

- Qualquer cosia que seja, Hinata-chan... Acho que dá para esperar até eu voltar, né?

- Iie iie... Eu não sei... – aquela altura a Hinata de 3 anos atrás já estaria estatelada no chão, a verdade é que ela estava a ponto disso, mas tinha que falar – Eu não tenho certeza se você vai voltar.

- Vendo a situação era séria, Naruto começou a ficar preocupado.

- Eu vou vol...- antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um grito inimaginável o interrompeu

- Eu não quero te perder de novo...! ATASHI AISHITERU, NARUTO-KUN!

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido por um trovão. Uma chuva grossa agora caia, se misturando com a lágrimas que teimavam em rolas no rosto da Hyuuga. Naruto estava simplesmente sem ação. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia aquele sentimento. Nunca sequer cogitara a possibilidade de alguém gostar dele... e agora... Hinata? É verdade que não podia estar brincando com aquele assunto, não era coisa dela. Parou um pouco para refletir, observando a figura, que parecia tão frágil, a sua frente. Podia até fazer sentido. Isso explicava tudo, os desmaios, as vermelhidões, os "Na-naruto-kun"s.

Como será que conseguira ser tão cego, a ponto de não perceber? Mesmo com todas as indiretas que eram lhe dadas por Sakura e por seu sensei... só agora elas lhe faziam sentido. Lentamente, se aproximou mais dela. Envolveu a cintura da Hyuuga com seus braços e a trouxe pra perto de si, em um abraço inesperado. Hinata arregalou os olhos surpresa. Desatou a chorar mais uma vez, e apertou mais o corpo do loiro contra o dela.

- Iie.. Eu não quero que você vá...- ela sussurrou, agarrando o tecido da roupa de Naruto, como se isso fosse impedir que ele fosse embora

- Hinata... eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso... Você sabe que foi uma promessa.. não sabe...?

- Eu sei, mas é que... eu não quero... – Hinata soluçava no ombro de Naruto, onde havia instalado sua cabeça

- Eu volto. É uma promessa de vida. – ele disse, com toda aquela confiança que ele tinha.

- ... – era mesmo egoísmo de sua parte querer o Uzumaki só para ela... mas é que tinha esperado tanto tempo...

Hinata sentiu ser solta pelo loiro. Não agüentaria ver ele indo embora outra vez. Por isso saiu correndo, e só parou quando chegou na Mansão Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata abriu a porta da mansão e deu de cara com seu primo.

- Hinata! Tudo bem com você? – Neji veio correndo até ela, preocupado

- H-ai... – respondeu, olhando para o chão. Estava todo molhado, devido que ela estava pingando da chuva lá fora.

- Mesmo...? – insistiu. Ela não parecia nada bem... além do que estava chorando.

- I-iie! - respondeu quase gritando. Óbvio que não estava tudo bem! Naruto-kun havia a deixado!

- O que aconteceu?

- Naruto-kun... ele...

- Ele foi atrás do Sasuke?

- Hai... ele prometeu que volta... mas...

- Se ele prometeu, ele volta. – Neji afirmou com tanta segurança que a garota quase conseguiu sorrir.

* * *

Desde aquele dia estava se sentindo mais leve. Mas também, no deixava que percebessem sua tristeza. Parecia mais alegre, e isso não passou despercebido pelos seus colegas de time.

Também não fazia muito sentido para eles, já que Hinata nunca fora assim, e com certeza estaria deprimida aquela altura do campeonato que Naruto já estava fora fazia bom tempo.

- Hinataa! Descanso, chega!!! – um garoto encolhido no chão gritou, implorando para que a garota que lhe tacava kunais parasse – sua mira já ta muito boa T-T

- Ah! Gomen, Kiba-kun! – a menina correu até a pessoa que estava encolhida no chão – daijoubuka? – estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar

- Hai – respondeu, aceitando a mão da Hyuuga – Você melhorou pakas! – sim, havia sido difícil treinar com ela ultimamente.

- Arigatou, você também melhorou Conseguiu desviar de todas as minhas kunais

"E você acha que foi fácil?" T.T

- Hora do lanche! o/ - Hyuuga observou

Treinar com Kiba a ajudava esquecer do seu Naruto-kun, além de ser um passatempo divertido, porque Kiba a fazia rir. Tinha treinado muito com ele ultimamente.

- Itedekimasu!

Enquanto comiam, um silêncio incômodo surgiu entre os dois. Então, Kiba resolveu tocar em um assunto que o incomodava já a algum tempo.

- Eto... Hinata...

- Hai? – Hinata notou a expressão de preocupação do amigo – o que foi? o.ò

- Porque você está tão... normal...?Não deveria... Quer dizer, Naruto foi embora, não sabemos se vai voltar dessa vez. A Hinata que eu conheço não... não estaria assim, tão...

- Assim como?! – O Inuzuka havia tocado em um ponto frágil, lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos perolados – Feliz?! Conte, alegre?

- Hinata... – ele procurou concertar a situação. Não queria ter feito ela chorar – eu não...

- I-iie, Kiba-kun! Eu não estou feliz! – Hinata encarava o chão – Eu não queria que ele fosse! Eu queria que ele... voltasse pra mim...

Tudo aquilo estava saindo da boca de Hinata como um jorro de palavras. Realmente, precisava te dito aquilo pra alguém. Não agüentava guardar aquilo tudo só pra ela mesma.

- Eu não quero ser mais aquela garotinha deprimida de quem todo mundo tem pena... Não sou mais a Hinata-_chan_ de antes...

Kiba estava pasmo. Nunca poderia imaginar que ela se sentia tão horrível assim. E o pior é que não podia fazer nada para ajuda-la. Não poderia ir simplesmente procurar o Uzumaki e dizer "Vamos voltar".

Outro silencio se instalou entre o dois.. Kiba encarava o chão procurando palavras, mas não sabia, não tinha o que dizer. A garota apenas continuou chorando em silencio. Pior a situação não tinha como ficar.

* * *

- Hinata.

Hinata, assustada, olhou para trás. Shino estava lá, parado.

- Shino...?

- Achei que gostaria de saber...

Kiba agradeceu eternamente por ele ter chegado.

- Naruto está na vila.

Automaticamente a Hyuuga se levantou, tamanho o susto. Já estava na vila...? Mordeu o lábio inferior. Shino não poderia estar mentindo. Ele era a pessoa menos indicada para se duvidar... mas...

- Ele está no Hospital, provavelmente se recuperando. Mas nada impede que você vá visitá-lo.

E, realmente, foi isso que ela fez. Saiu correndo, sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo. Só parou quando chegou a recepção do Hospital de Konoha.

- ... poderiam me informar em que quarto Uzumaki Naruto está...?

- Hai... 103..!

- Arigatou! – agradeceu e saiu correndo rumo ao quarto 103, nem ligando para o: "AH! Hyuuga-san! Matte kudasai!! Não estamos em horário de visitas!"

Chegou na frente do quarto, e sem pensar duas vezes, escancarou a porta do quarto.

Não seu um segundo, a fechou com a mesma força que a abriu. O que foi que tinha feito? Estava tão desesperada assim? Bateu a cabeça na porta. Como era... nem sabia o que era. Naruto iria pensar que era oferecida, e...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando a porta abriu, e quase caiu em cima de uma pessoa, se não fosse as mãos que seguravam a sua cintura.

- Hinata-chan?

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, que estavam escondidos pela sua franja (N.A.: Imagine a Machi, de Fruits Basket, que sempre está de cabeça baixa). Lentamente olhou para cima e viu os dois olhos azuis, confusos. Aqueles que a tanto desejava ver.

- ... -Tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse, ma sua voz se recusava a sair. Desviou o olhar para o lado, ficando completamente vermelha. O que poderia fazer naquela situação?

- Ah! Imaginei que fosse você - ouviu ele dizendo, e vendo pelo canto do olho seu habitual sorriso de orelha a orelha – Pode entrar, se quiser, Hinata-chan... Ah! Gomen! – ele se deu conta de que a estava segurando pela cintura. A soltou e deu espaço para a mesma. (N.A.: Medo do "Mesmo" do elevador oO)

Hinata entrou timidamente, e se sentou em uma cadeira que estava posta ao lado da cama. E ficou lá, olhando para algum ponto interessante no chão, esperando nervosamente por alguma palavra do loiro.

Na verdade, estava mais com medo do que nervosismo. Estava esperando uma resposta de tudo aquilo que havia desabafado a algum tempo atrás. Temia que não fosse correspondida.

A pessoa a sua frente não deu indícios de que fosse fazer qualquer coisa.

Seu coração batia a mil por hora. Aquele silencio era insuportável. Mais insuportável ainda era a duvida que crescia a cada segundo.

Juntou toda sua coragem, olhou outra vez para aqueles olhos azuis e desistiu completamente. Sempre se perdia neles. Seria impossível conseguir falar olhando para eles.

- Hinata. Gomen nasai.

A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Naruto-kun! – se surpreendeu falando – porque está pedindo desculpas...!?

- Desculpa eu não ter percebido antes. Mesmo com tantas indiretas da Sakura-chan e do Kakashi-sensei, eu não percebi...

- Naruto-kun! Não precisa se desculpar...!

- Hinata...

- Iie...! Eu que deveria ter falado antes, e...

- Hinata...! – era estranho vê-la falando tanta coisa de uma vez só. Estranho e... Kawaii. O seu jeito de tropeçar nas palavras, nem sabia direito o que estava falando.

- Go-Gomen-nasai! – se desculpou, embaraçada. Mirou seu ponto interessante no chão novamente, completamente rubra.

Não se atreveu a falar novamente. Não sabia que palavras iam sair dessa vez.

- Hinata... outra coisa que eu queria pedir desculpa é que...

A morena olhou para o loiro a sua frente.

Não podia imaginar que ele pudesse dizer "Desculpe, mas eu não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos, Hinata", mas também não podia imagina-lo dizendo ao contrário.

- Seu estomago revirou de ansiedade. Não queria, e queria ouvir o resto.

- ... eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo. Era diferente da Sakura-chan...

Haruno Sakura? Diferente? Seu coração já estava a 120 do que lhe era permitido.

- Hinata...

Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Porque sempre fora pessimista?

- Sukidayo.

Sentiu seu coração parando. As pernas tremiam, embora estivesse sentada. Estava difícil de respirar.

Era aquilo mesmo que tinha ouvido?

Levou as mãos aos lábios, ainda tentando raciocinar as palavras do Uzumaki. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e abriu um enorme sorriso quando caiu a ficha.

Abraçou a pessoa a sua frente, quase a derrubando no chão. Nada mais importava naquele momento. Agora que sabia que era correspondida não iria mais larga-lo, de jeito nenhum.

Separaram-se, mas logo foi puxada de volta.

Lentamente fechou os olhos e sentiu suas respirações se mesclar com a dele.

Envolveu a cintura da garota trazendo-a para mais perto de si e finalmente a beijou.

No começo um beijo tímido, mas logo Hinata permitiu o aprofundamento de Naruto. Nenhum dos dois sabiam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, mas nunca odiaram mais alguma coisa do que o fato de terem que respirar.

Separaram-se ofegantes um do outro. O Uzumaki ainda segurava a cintura de Hinata (N.A.: Não que quisesse segurar apenas a cintura... ¬¬ Ero Naruto-kun! . ), e esta, por sua vez, se pegou com seus dedos entre aqueles fios loiros.

Ainda ofegante, perguntou:

- Hinata...Você por acaso não gostaria de uma rodada de ramen, no Ichiraku?

Não era coisa que se falasse num momento daqueles, mas... Era exatamente isso que ela gostava nele!

Respondeu um "Hai" quase inaudível, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou novamente.

**OWARI**

**N/A:** eEeeeeeê! Acabooou D Finalmente, fic maldita! ¬¬'''''

Arigatou pra quem leu até aki o

Dêem suas opiniões sobre a fic. E se quiserem, sobre mim também '''''

Se quiser xingar, pode xingar. Se quiser falar que eu escrevo horrivelmente horrível, pode falar. Se quiser se oferecer como beta, ofereça-se. Eu agradeço xD Aliás, se quiser elogiar, também pode, tah? XD Reviews me deixam imensamente feliz o de verdade verdadeira pedinte

Kissus! Lovu todo mundo que resolveu me mandar review x3

X

**Merchan **

Leia também: Pelame By Eu! (ShikaIno)

Visite: www.maria--chan. 


End file.
